The Real Smashers of Nintendo Koppai
by TeeShirt
Summary: Ahh, the Nintendo life. Being rich and famous has it perks. However it can bring a lot to the Nintendo mansion. Smashers are stylized as famous celebrities in these excerpts.


**_The author of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade wrote several excerpts in similarity to The Clique months before she read about The Hot Topic Krew. These excerpts have placed the Smashers, viewed as celebrities from their iconic games, into a stylized life. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave feedback. I'm wanting to write more of this._**

**The Real Smashers of Nintendo Koppai**

John F. Kennedy International Airport – Terminal 4

New York City, New York 6:25 a.m.

January 3. 2015

"So, are we there yet?"

"We'll tell you soon!"

"We are almost to our destinations you guys!" Mario proudly stated to both Pit and Link, sounding muffled as he sat with the chauffeur.

The adventurous trio were inside of the Smash Bros. limousine, riding towards a mysterious destination. The limo was fortunate to have tinted windows yet it was super early that the sun wasn't even out! In that case, the trip was specifically for Pit, who still wore a black sleeping mask in order to avoid seeing any spoilers.

"Are we here?" The angel questioned as he fiddled his fingers.

"Well…" Link admitted to the angel. The hero stared at the black window.  
He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his gold iPhone 6, directing a GPS to the airport. He knew they were close to their destination. After all, it was his first vacation of the new year.

Immediately, the partition window slid wide open. Mario, the mustached pesky plumber was sitting next to their chauffeur Christopher on the other side of the limo. He then said, "We're here!"

The limousine was then parked in a parallel spot, right in front of the sliding doors, welcoming people surrounding the large area, notably with luggage, unattended children, or service dogs. Surveying the area as soon as he stepped out, Link noticed almost everyone was tired, possibly since the holiday break was over. Just about every tourist was heading home, other tourists were arriving early and people with major careers were fleeing to their next business trip. The cycle of living in the Big Apple. Along with Christopher, the two took out the different baggage and carry-ons set for the two of them. They then helped Pit out of the limo, who had no idea how to walk with a sleeping mask on.

"So…can I take this off now?" Pit asked.

"Shall he, Master Link?" Christopher asked Link with a smirk.

"Yes, Christopher. Pit, take off your mask."

"Sweet!" The curious angel exclaimed as he removed the black sleeping mask. He glanced around, shocked at the walking people with bags, the number of police officers, and a quick whiff of Starbuck's House Blend.

This is soooo not Manhattan.

"Whoa, this isn't the path to Bethlehem! It's the airport terminal!" The angel shouted out.

"Yep. It certainly is." Link replied, nodding his head.

"Well, what are we doing here exactly?" Pit asked.

"It's a surprise of a lifetime - remember how we asked for you to pack your luggage yesterday night?"

"Uh, duuuh, packed in all the new clothes I got from Christmasanukkah and all of the North Face hoodies. Even my custom Uggs."

"Well, guess where we are heading to…"

"Where?"

Link spread his arms, shouting, "TOKYO!"

Pit squealed, shouting at the same time. Watching from the unrolled window, Mario smiled and shouted back with them. Their excited expressions and yelps drew attention from foreigners, officers, and tired toddlers who wailed from the loud screaming. Finally they stopped their yelling.

The mustached plumber enjoyed the excitement the two had simply because they were heading back to Japan. Although he did feel fine, inside he envied their trip, especially since he normally went off to different destinations at the start of the new year. But he simply had to confess on what was holding him back from sake and bullet train rides.

"You guys!" He shouted to Pit and Link, who turned around and saw the Italian sporting a red North Face, all while staying in the limo. Mario gestured for them come over in similarity to a soccer mom wanting to scream in his kid's ear. However, he was not going to admit his jealousy in that sort of manner. No way was he going to ruin his reputation in front of tired fans, whose expressions screamed for a Tempur-Pedic and a café au lait at this time.

"Sup' Mario!" Link replied, with an eager smile. When he gave the quick hello, you could clearly see his breath, the vapor from the surrounding chilly conditions.

"Mario, thanks for coming to see us." Pit said to him, smiling. The angel was once again coddling with his hands to warm himself up.

The plumber gestured a friendly smile, hiding his jealousy. Still, he spoke up, ushering his confession in a polite yet playful way.

"No problem you two. I'd love to see you depart at the gate but Master Hand wants me back at the estate as soon as possible. Have to be the Doctor once again."

Link and Pit looked to each other weirdly, oddly on why he considered his Doctor role in such a manner.

"Uh, what's going on?" Link asked, ignoring how the plumber expressed his position that took under ten years to accomplish.

"Apparently, something is wrong with Samus. She's had this bad case of the stomach flu since the New Years Mii party. Well, that's what the Hand assumes. Little Mac told her not to eat those tuna rolls that Palutena made. " Mario continued, rolling his eyes at the last sentence.

Pit, alerted by Palutena's mention, blurted back.

"Oh come on, her vegetable surprise was two years ago…"

"There was the time we found that chocolate cake though…" Link stated.

"Yeah, even the FDA came over to the estate and ordered the kitchen to be repaired and for all of the ingredients to be analyzed." Mario mentioned.

Wanting to put the chat about his goddess slash caregiver on hold, Pit ushered them to stop by pointing at an imaginary vehicle behind the limo.

"Uh..um…look, someone's driving this way and fast!"

Link, looking behind, did see officers usher other cars to drive out but no presence of a car behind them yet their baggage was neatly left behind next to a shady-looking couple. He would yell at Christopher but the chauffeur quickly hopped back into the limo the minute Pit mentioned the incoming vehicle. Link quickly got a hold of the baggage and with help from an assistant, got a silver airport-style baggage cart and place all of their belonging onto the cart.

Pulling it near to them, Pit was finishing up with his farewell with Mario. Link was next as always.

"Mario, hope to see you in a week." Link spoke out, grinning.

"Hope to see the both of you. Remember all of your manners in Japan, make sure to take off your shoes, carry TP, bow at the right angles…"

"Oh don't usher on! We understand what to do!"

"You sure?"

"Of course…I'm not ten anymore…"

Mario grinned and nodded, knowing that Link was the adult that he is, ready to travel alongside Pit.

The vehicle eventually drove off with Mario waving from the front window. Pit and Link looked at each other in fright of what to do next but seeing as how many times they have been traveling in the past few years, it would be a breeze to handle yet it would it be difficult to endure all of the cameras and fans. At least they were leaving when the sun wasn't shining.

"Well, isn't this a fine start to a Saturday morning? I would have loved I-Hop for breakfast but to come to the airport and to have this surprise trip…!" Pit muttered as he watched the limousine speed away. Link wrapped his arm around him, giving him a slight hug.

"Come on, no need to contemplate about this. We're going to miss our flight!" Link said. "We can't head back to the mansion anyways. Everybody pitched in to give you a good vacation to start off the new year. Well, us. But there will be surprises."

"Well, I never got a Bentley for Christmasanukkah but this works out better considering that I can't drive. But I do have to admit, these surprises always seem to freak me out." Pit added with a smile.

"Uhh…if i remember Terminal 4 has a Dunkin Donuts and Terminal 8 has Au Bon Pain." Link stated, while glancing at his iPhone.

"Whatevs. I bet they are going to delay the plane."

"Sure enough." Link muttered, showing Pit the DELAYED shot from the app.

_And this is the start of another delay._


End file.
